Until We Meet Again
by AuroraExecution
Summary: This is a story of many meetings and just as many partings. It is the story of a strong and independent Celeborn, and a slightly less godlike Galadriel. It is the story of a love that spanned the ages and did not die. Reviews would be appreciated.
1. Prologue: Departure

**Disclaimer: **Don't own LOTR, Celeborn, Galadriel, or Haldir. Or any of the other characters who might show up in this story.

**Notes:** First, this is the second time I've submitted this. The first time, it kind of disappeared, so I deleted it and tried again. Thanks to my one reviewer, Beruthiel's Cats. I will keep posting updates, but I will first put the prologue up again and hope more than six people will read it this time.  
All right. For those of you who are reading this, it's going to be about Galadriel and Celeborn. This is techinically a fanfic of a section of Unfinished Tales, but there isn't a section for that. I know the beginning definitely tends more to the Silmarillion than to LOTR, but the Silmarillion doesn't actually refer to most of the stuff in my story, while later on, there will be direct overlaps with LOTR. So please bear with me and the fact that I've posted this under LOTR.  
For those of you who have read the Sil, great, you'll understand most of what I'm talking about. If you haven't, that's fine too, I'll explain anything that needs explaining. So. Please review if you like it and want to see more. If no one reviews, I will assume no one wants to read anymore, which is fine, and I will therefore discontinue it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue: Departure**

_My dearest Alatariel,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well. As for me, I am living as well as may be. Too much is fading away here, and though I wish I had the power to stop it, I can do nothing. In a few days I will be leaving Lothlorien for Imladris to stay with Elladan and Elrohir. My work in Lorien is done, and I can no longer stay here. Each minute I spend beneath the mellyrn requires such willpower from me, to stop thinking continuously "I did this with her, and I did that, and that." _

_I know you would tell me I should return to Aman now, that you wish to see me again. But, my dearest, you know also that I do not feel the sea-longing as you do; perhaps my sea-longing wore away in those early days before the light of the trees went out, when the sea was my life. No matter. The only attraction that sailing has for me is you. But you will not die, while the elf-lands in Middle-Earth are dying even now. One day I will come to you like I promised, but on the day I leave Middle-Earth, I will never see it again. Most of the elves have already forsaken this land, though often because of the sea-longing. If we who hear not the sea should all leave Middle-Earth as well, what should become of it? It would weigh heavily on my conscience to abandon this land so lightly. _

_I know well that you cannot answer these letters that sail with the vestiges of elvenkind, but it comforts me to write them to you. I apologize once and again that I cannot leave this land yet, as much as the memories of you might pain me, and as much as my actions may pain you. The Eldar were born to find pain in life, I suppose. And yet, throughout all the pain of all the ages that we two have lived through, one thing always remained. I love you, my Galadriel, as I loved you the day I first saw you on the docks of Alqualondë. Time has changed so many things from that day, my dearest, but not my love for you. Please do not weep, and do not be angry with me. Please understand my heart. You are, and forever will be, foremost in my thoughts. _

_Celeborn_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You're really leaving, my lord?" demanded the silver-haired elf somberly. Celeborn looked up at his Marchwarden and smiled.

"Yes, Haldir," Celeborn replied.

"Why?"

"I think you know why better than anyone." Haldir nodded.

"I see." The two elves were both quiet for a while as Celeborn folded clothes and carefully placed them into his saddlebag. "Is there anything else you need, my lord?" the Marchwarden finally asked.

"Take care of Lorien after I'm gone, Haldir. That will be enough."

"Yes, my lord." Haldir bowed his head. There was a look on his face that alternated between sadness and reluctance. It made his lord smile.

"Don't look so gloomy, Haldir. I'm only going to Imladris. It's not like I'm going to sail over the sea yet." Haldir nodded miserably.

"It's just…Lady Galadriel has already gone, and now…you too…"

"Haldir," said Celeborn, placing his hands on the Marchwarden's shoulders. "I know how you feel. But I can't stay in Lorien any longer. It was a beautiful, beautiful dream, Haldir, but it's dead now. It died the day she left. I love Lorien, and it's why I stayed in Middle-earth when she sailed. But, Haldir, Lorien is secure now. In all the time I've spent here during the Fourth Age, I've made sure of that. And now that it no longer needs me, I can leave it. You _know_ what a trial it's been for me, living here all these years alone and having to remember every moment the way it was when Lorien was at its height. Imladris doesn't have that power over me." Haldir was weeping now, though trying valiantly to hide it.

"But…_we_ need you. The people of Lorien prospered under _your_ care, and the Lady's."

"You'll do fine without a Lord and Lady." Celeborn picked up his saddlebags and headed to the door of the sleeping-chamber. He had long since moved out of the rooms he had used when Galadriel was still in Lorien.

"My lord…"

"What?" Celeborn turned back. The Marchwarden looked away.

"I just…don't want to be left behind. None of us want to be left behind." The lord had to smile.

"When the day comes that I sail to the West again, I will send a message to Lorien, and anyone who wishes to leave Middle-earth can leave with me. Until that day, you can all visit Imladris, you know."

"I know." There was a silence. "Farewell, my lord."

"Farewell, Haldir."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celeborn had one last errand to run before he left Lorien that day. He walked down to the clearing among the trees where Galadriel had kept her mirror. She had taken the actual mirror with her when she left for Valinor, but the water there, he knew, still held some mystical properties. The tiny waterfall tinkled happily beside him as he looked tentatively into the pool.

Although the mirror had belonged to his wife, Celeborn had never looked into it before because, as he had often told her, he already had enough to occupy his mind without cryptic pictures of what might happen plaguing his sleep. And truly, he never desired to know more than he could gather himself. But now, he wanted to see Galadriel once more, and the mirror, or at least the mirror's pool, was the only way.

There was a ripple on the surface, and suddenly, he began to see things. Unlike what he had been told by those who had looked in the mirror, the pictures in the pool were blurry. Most of the things he saw were familiar, though many of them were painful. However, after a while, the scenes that appeared were unknown to him. Galadriel was arriving in Valinor, greeting her father, meeting her old friends. He watched, mesmerized, as the pool showed her living her life across the sea. The scenes passed quickly, but one paused for a while, showing her looking down at something in her lap. The image was too blurry for him to see what had captured her attention so completely. But then, for a second, he could make out the shape of the Mirror of Galadriel.

The image disappeared and the water was still again.

Celeborn stood and walked out of the clearing. When he returned to Caras Galadhon for his horse, he found all the citizens of Lorien waiting there. They were loath for him to leave, he could tell, and a few were weeping, but none of them asked him aloud to stay. Many wished him a good journey. He thanked them, told them to take care of themselves after he left, and mounted his horse. He did not allow himself to look back as he rode away, knowing he would never return to Lorien again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okey-dokey. Some explanations.

_Alatariel_ is the Quenyan form of Galadriel. It will be explained in the future why Celeborn calls her that.

_Alqualonde_ is the harbor in Valinor.

Also, if I made any mistakes with the names of Aman, Arda, etc., I apologize, and please tell me so I can correct it. I'm really sorry, I have a hard time getting the names straight in my head. Also, I apologize about the dashed lines, but my computer doesn't load the dividers. I think it might be because I have dial-up internet. So bear with me. Thanks.


	2. Teleri

Notes: Thanks to my reviewers, I.H.N. and Blackeri. To I.H.N.: it's very nice to find someone after my own heart. Alot of what you said is why I wanted to write this.

At this point, Celeborn and Galadriel are called by their Quenya names, and Galadriel has just met Celeborn. I decided not to write about their first meeting, as I have tried and discovered how incredibly difficult it is, so I finally gave up. This time I will give some background before the story, as otherwise, those of you who have not read the Silmarillion might get confused.

_Túna_ is the name of the hill on which stood the elven city _Tirion_ in Valinor.

There are three major divisions of elves at this point, which is very early in the history of the world, back when most of the elves had migrated to Valinor. The _Vanyar_ are golden-haired. The _Noldor_ are dark-haired and many are smiths. The _Teleri_ lived in Alqualondë near the sea and were silver-haired. At this time, Valinor is lighted by two trees, Laurelin the gold and Telperion the silver.

I should also give a brief background for Galadriel and her family. Galadriel's father was a Noldor prince with Vanyar blood, and her mother was a Teleri princess. Galadriel had four brothers: _Finrod_, _Orodreth_, _Angrod_, and _Aegnor_. _Amarië_ was Finrod's love. Lastly, Galadriel had an uncle with three children, and a half-uncle, _Feanor_, with seven sons. One of Feanor's sons, Curufin, himself had a son named _Telperinquar_, or Celebrimbor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1. Teleri**

Anyone who cared to look on the side of the hill Túna would have seen two lovely elf-maidens sitting together and talking over a picnic. Anyone who would have cared to look closer would have found them to be Amarië of the Vanyar and Artanis of the Noldor. However, no one bothered to look for people on the hill outside of Tirion, and therefore the two girls remained undisturbed.

"Where have you been for so long?" demanded Amarië of her friend. "Your brother said you were visiting family."

"I was in Alqualondë with my grandfather," replied Artanis.

"Did anything interesting happen?"

"Oh, yes! I met a Telerin elf who taught me to play the harp. He had the loveliest voice I've ever heard." Artanis suddenly thought of his quiet voice, and his eternal patience when teaching her, and the way his hands had plucked the harp strings so deftly.

"And what was he named?"

"He was called Teleporno."

"Was he handsome?" Amarië asked slyly. Artanis nodded.

"Quite. Many of the Telerin maidens have their sights set on him. Speaking of love, how are things with you and Finrod?" Amarië blushed deeply.

"Well…he's been busy lately, so I haven't seen him too often."

"My brother is neglecting you?" exclaimed Artanis in mock-outrage, "I must chastise him about this."

"No, it's fine, Artanis. Please don't make him worry." Artanis stared at Amarië for a few seconds before bursting into giggles.

"Don't forget to invite me to your wedding!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Artanis returned to her house, she was met by her father Finarfin and her eldest brothers Finrod and Orodreth. "Where have you been?" demanded Finrod, just as their two other brothers Angrod and Aegnor entered.

"I was visiting Amarië," she replied, "Why?"

"Father wants to talk to you," Finrod said.

"Telperinquar was here earlier, seeking your company," Finarfin told his daughter. Artanis started.

"What did he want?" she demanded, her voice colder than usual.

"Well…he didn't say. But I think I can guess." Finarfin smiled slightly. "My daughter, have you thought at all of your marriage plans?" Artanis blushed.

"I do not wish to marry Telperinquar, if that's what you mean."

"Good," replied her father, "I find that one disturbing. Is there anyone else, then?" Artanis thought suddenly and inexplicably of Teleporno, and wondered what it would be like if he…but no. She was not in love with Teleporno. And besides, he probably already had someone in mind.

"No…" she said, "There's no one."

"Well, you may want to be thinking about these things. Your mother worries to see you going everywhere alone in these darkening times. From now on, either go with one of your brothers or with some friends."

"Yes, father."

"Good girl," Finarfin remarked as he exited.

"Telperinquar has a crush on you!" sang Angrod and Aegnor the moment their father was out of hearing range. Artanis shot them a look of pure evil.

"Do you truly feel nothing for him?" questioned Finrod gently. "He loves you, you know."

"Telperinquar is a good friend and a good smith, but I would _never_ marry him," replied Artanis testily, "He follows me around like a motherless calf! My life would be miserable if I were his wife!" Orodreth let out a snort.

"Well, I think Mother's right," he commented, "It's not altogether safe for you to be without a protector. You know how the men watch you, and you know about the recent increase in the manufacture of weapons. I've seen the way Uncle Feanor used to hang around you all the time, and it bothers me." At this, Artanis exploded.

"I can't stand that man! He has an unnatural obsession with his jewels and with my hair! Why can't he understand that I'm not going to give him any of my hair, no matter how many times he asks!" Angrod and Aegnor looked frightened and amused at the same time.

"Well, sister," Finrod said finally, "Father's just looking out for you. _I_ don't even think it's safe for you to go about alone all the time, not anymore, with all these preparations for war."

"And you," replied Artanis, "need to visit Amarië. She says she hasn't seen you for a long time." Finrod tried to protest, but found himself being propelled out the door by Artanis. "Go," she ordered.

"Yes, my lady," Finrod answered meekly before obeying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A light touch on her arm surprised Artanis in the marketplace. According to her father's instructions, she had dragged Angrod and Aegnor along with her. They were standing at a nearby vegetable stall, flirting with the proprietress. Finrod was off with her father, and Orodreth had gone to meet their cousins Fingon and Turgon for some hunting. No one she knew ever tried to get her attention by a touch on the arm. Artanis was perplexed.

She turned around to find a Telerin elf with long silver hair the color of the light of Telperion. He was smiling at her gently and with amusement. It took her a few moments to register in her head who the elf was. "Teleporno?" she finally asked. "What are you doing in Tirion?" Telerin elves rarely left Alqualondë.

"I came to deliver an order of pearls and an order of salt to the city. I also wanted to find a book to read. Upon noticing you across the square, I decided it would be impolite for me not to greet you."

"I…I'm glad to see you," Artanis stuttered, "How have you been?"

"The same as ever. You?"

"Not so well. My father thinks it's dangerous for me to go out on my own. And Telperinquar tries incessantly to curry my favor. And—never mind. I'm fine." She smiled. Or attempted to.

"You sound quite stressed, but I really shouldn't pry into your private matters. Let's talk about something more agreeable. Have you practiced at all on your harp?"

"Oh, yes. I have."

"That's good. Next time you're in Alqualondë, you'll have to show me."

"I will."

"Well, I shall stop taking up your time. Namarië, Lady Artanis."

"Namarië…" And he was gone.

"Who was that?" demanded Aegnor, coming up to her.

"A Teleri?" added Angrod with a question in his eyes.

"Just someone I met in Alqualondë last time." Artanis dismissed the question. "Let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you liked it, please review. More reviews me continuing the story. Thanks!


	3. Marriage

**Notes: **Thanks so much to my reviewer, galawyn, and those of you who added me to your alert lists. This chapter that I'm putting up now is kind of transitional. The next chapter is, in my opinion, much better. Anyway, I hope you like it, and if you do, write a review or send a pm, so I know. Thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2. Marriage**

Time passed in Tirion. An invitation came, much later, for Finarfin's children to visit Formenos. Although none of Finarfin's children liked Formenos very much, as it was where Fëanor lived in exile, they visited it occasionally to see their grandfather Finwë. Finwë, king of the Noldor, had accompanied his beloved oldest son to Formenos and refused to return to Tirion until Fëanor could.

Artanis's brothers had just finished teasing her about the mysterious handsome Teleri in the marketplace, and now had the opportunity to begin teasing her about Telperinquar. But she was bothered by more than that.

Foremost, her half-uncle Fëanor stared at her during meals each day. Although she knew it was only because of her hair, it was still disconcerting. Her cousins were courteous and a few were even kind, like friendly Maedhros and sweet Maglor, though some of the others gave her a bad feeling. Perhaps most disturbing of all to her was the fact that Fëanor's grandson Telperinquar spent all his time either with her or following her, until Artanis just wanted to scream.

Her grandfather was a little relief from everything, as they sometimes took walks and discussed books together. However, it seemed that Telperinquar managed to interrupt every single conversation she had with anyone in his attempt to spend more time with her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After quite some time in Formenos, Artanis received a letter from her other grandfather, King Olwë of the Teleri. He wrote that she was welcome to visit him again, especially since one of the Telerin princes had mentioned it multiple times. She knew that he meant Teleporno. Who else could it be?

_Alatariel_, the prince had called her. Maiden-crowned-with-a-radiant-garland. She had hated the name at first, as it was another reference to her hair. But Teleporno had told her its real meaning. He said she wore a radiant crown in more than just her hair. For example, the stars had shone like a garland on her head, he said, when he first saw her on the sands of Alqualondë. And furthermore, he said she had a radiance of her own that surpassed any visible light, a radiance that glowed within her.

It was not the first epessë she had received. Many men shouted out names for her as she passed them on the street. _Finiel_ was her least favorite—hair maiden. It had almost become a test of skill among the men, as though whoever could come up with the best epessë might have a chance at her hand. She smiled to herself, remembering that Teleporno had simply created the name in a moment, and unintentionally. But for some reason, she liked _Alatariel_, and had silently chosen to keep it. It was a secret that belonged to her and her alone, one of the few she had ever had in her life. Artanis found she rather liked the feeling.

"Your names don't suit you," he had told her in explanation. He was right, in a way. _Artanis_, her father-name, meaning noble-woman. _Nerwen_, her mother-name, meaning man-maiden. Teleporno said that her names only gave one an impression of her strength, but not of the overall glow that characterized her.

"Alatariel, Alatariel, Alatariel," she repeated the name over and over on her lips as she fell asleep. Her dreams were filled with waves and ships and someone whispering her epessë as he played his harp.

_Alatariel…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Artanis!" called someone from behind her. Hoping it was not Telperinquar, she spun around to find her cousin Maedhros, much to her surprise.

"Lord Maedhros," she replied, curtsying. Although they were cousins, Fëanor's children were all much older than any of Fingolfin's or Finarfin's. Therefore, Finarfin's children and Fëanor's sons were always respectfully formal with each other. "Do you need aught of me?" she asked politely. Maedhros smiled.

"May I speak to you for a bit, Lady Artanis?"

"Of course, my lord." They exchanged courteous nothing for a while as Maedhros accompanied her down the hall. Finally, Artanis could tell Maedhros was getting to the point of what he had wanted to say all along. The sharpness of Artanis's perception was not renowned for nothing.

"What do you think of my nephew, Telperinquar Curufinion?" he demanded hesitantly.

"He is…a good man," she managed to reply. It was the only thing she could think of to say. It was true, anyway.

"Do you know what he thinks of you?"

"Yes."

"Is he kind to you?"

"Yes."

"Has he ever gone too far?" Artanis considered this question, remembering that she was talking to Telperinquar's uncle.

"No," she finally replied, "He's always been polite and accommodating." Which was the truth. Maedhros nodded, as if he were weighing her words.

"I see. I believe I have taken up enough of your time. Thank you for talking with me, Lady Artanis." He smiled at her, bowed, and turned down a different hallway. Before she could go anywhere, her grandfather Finwë joined her.

"Granfather!" she cried, curtsying again. He chuckled and offered his arm.

"Let's go walk in the garden, shall we?" Artanis agreed eagerly, glad to take her mind off of her previous, slightly unnerving conversation. It was much later that Finwë also asked her what she thought of Curufin's son. Artanis was not sure of her grandfather's ideas on the matter. He had always moved himself to allow Telperinquar to spend time with her, but beyond that, Artanis drew a blank.

She gave him a vague answer about Telperinquar being a pretty good person.

"You do know that he's in love with you?" Finwë continued.

"Yes."

"Does that upset you greatly?"

"Well…" She hesitated, not wanting to sound too harsh. "…not particularly." Which was, again, the truth. She had never been too concerned with Telperinquar _liking_ her. It was his methods of gaining her attention that bothered her.

"Is there someone else?" her grandfather demanded suddenly.

"No."

"Good," replied Finwë.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed calmly at Formenos for a long while before Telperinquar finally asked Artanis to meet him in the garden one afternoon. Artanis went, albeit reluctantly. After all, he had not bothered her for quite some time, and she felt obliged to fulfill this request if only to repay him for not requesting anything for so long.

Telperinquar was looking especially well when she found him. After all, he _was_ a descendant of the royal house of the Noldor, and therefore always well-groomed, well-dressed, well-mannered, and not bad looking. They started the conversation as usual, inquiring after each other's health and happiness.

"Artanis," Telperinquar suddenly burst out, "You know I love you?" She nodded, unable to think or say anything amid the rush of feelings in her mind, mostly the hope that this conversation would not end the way she expected. She could see the excitement, and yes, the love, in Telperinquar, and it frightened her. "Well, grandfather and Uncle Maedhros spoke to you, and I've obtained grandfather's leave to marry you. He's written to your father and spoken with mine. He says I can marry you, and we…" He faltered, seeing Artanis suddenly stand. There were too many thoughts in her head for her to say anything comprehensible, and all she could do was run out of the garden.

Once back in her room, she threw together some clothing and toiletries, readying herself for a journey somewhere. Knowing Telperinquar would come search for her soon, she hurried to finish her packing. When she took a last look around the near-empty guest chamber, she suddenly saw the letter from King Olwë lying half-open on the table. She stopped a few extra minutes to stare at the paper, and it gave her an idea of what to do.

Sliding the letter into her things, Artanis ran to the stables. She jumped on her horse and rode away from Formenos. She was feeling more and more confident with her plan as she knew no one would guess where she was headed, at least not for a while. Artanis smiled, urging her horse to go faster.


	4. Refusal

**Notes:** Thanks to galawyn for reviewing. You get lots and lots of hugs. This chapter is better than the last two, in my opinion. I hope my readers like it! Please, please review if you want to hear more. If I continue to only receive one review per chapter, and from the same person, I will probably put this story on hold for a few months or so. So, please read, and tell me if you like it. And _please_ don't flame me.

**3. Refusal**

Artanis arrived at Alqualondë only to find that Teleporno had gone to Tol Eressëa for a sail, though he was due back any moment. She drew quite a few strange looks from the Teleri as she paced back and forth across the docks and stared impatiently out to sea. Shortly, the sails of the swan-ships appeared on the horizon. Four ships reached the shore and docked. Elves poured from them, unloading cargo and tying knots and searching for friends or family.

Teleporno was not among them.

Artanis rushed into the crowd and asked the first available sailor if he knew where Teleporno was. "The prince?" he replied, "He stayed behind. We had some troubles with his ship. It struck some rocks on our way back. He's not going to be back for a while longer."

"How long?" demanded Artanis. The man shrugged.

"Very shortly, I'd say. Our prince Teleporno, he's an expert with ships. So don't you fret. You'll be seeing him soon." The sailor winked at her knowingly, making her cheeks go slightly pink.

Artanis thanked him and found a place near the docks to sit and watch for incoming ships. As time flowed by and the horizon remained empty, Artanis's eyes began to close. She had not slept since before Telperinquar had told her in the garden about…well, she had not slept for a long time. Though she continuously tried to stay awake, it did not take much time before she fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Artanis woke, she found a huge commotion nearby on the docks. Prince Teleporno had still not returned, and the Teleri were discussing whether to send a search party or to wait a little longer. Some argued that the prince obviously needed help, while others pointed out the lack of materials for an immediate extensive ocean voyage.

Suddenly, a shout went up. In a moment, everyone was shouting as a swan-ship, patched with wood on the sides and flying the flag of the house of Olwë, came sailing straight at the harbor. "The prince! The prince!" the people shouted, "The prince has returned!"

As the ship reached the docks, it slowed. Tired sailors, led by Teleporno, came staggering out and onto land. Artanis quite forgot herself and shouted his name along with the rest of the Telerin elves. Teleporno stood before the ship, smiled at the elves below, and collapsed. A collective gasp came from the crowd.

By now, people had arrived from the palace and took Teleporno away quickly for healing. Artanis stopped one of the sailors from Teleporno's ship. "What happened?" she demanded, "What's wrong with him?"

"Our ship was stuck on the rocks, lady. When we pulled it from the rocks, they cut a hole in the side of the ship. The temporary repair job required extra time, and we didn't have enough supplies to last that long. So Lord Teleporno, without telling us, gave his own ration of the food and water to us. He worked with us all along, and we never guessed a thing. Yesterday, he passed out on deck and nearly fell overboard. That was when we forced him to tell us what was going on."

"I see. Thank you." Artanis had to rush away and calm herself. She had not wept since she was a child, and did not plan to start now. As soon as she had control over her emotions again, Artanis returned to Olwë's palace to see how Teleporno was doing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teleporno healed quite quickly, especially since he was young and strong, and he was provided with plenty of food and water in Alqualondë. Not very long after his return, he was well enough to be walking in the garden with Artanis. It was the first chance she had to speak with him privately and tell him about her problems, and suddenly, she wasn't sure how to start. She took a deep breath.

"I was visiting my grandfather King Finwë before I came to Alqualondë. And… Telperinquar, my half-uncle Fëanor's grandson, well, he's been in love with me for a long time. And, before I left Formenos, he told me my grandfather had given him permission to marry me." Teleporno raised his eyebrows. Artanis resisted the temptation to look into Teleporno's thoughts, even though she wanted badly to know how he felt. Teleporno did not speak, so Artanis rushed on.

"That's why I ran away and came here looking for you. I…" She paused, collected her courage, and continued, "I want to ask you to be my husband." Teleporno's only reaction was surprise. Artanis could feel her heart slamming at its confinements as she looked upon Teleporno's still face. Any other man would be emanating waves of tentative ecstasy after her statement. But Teleporno's expression remained calm and emotionless, and completely unreadable, as though he thought nothing of her offer of marriage.

Suddenly, Artanis could not resist any longer. She reached out lightly to his thoughts, just to see the outermost of what he felt…and slammed into a mental wall. Now it was her turn to be surprised. No one, except Finrod, had ever been able to block her out so completely and effortlessly.

"Why?" Teleporno finally asked her. "Why do you want me to marry you?"

"B-because…I don't want to marry Telperinquar. I-I can't stand the way he clings to me, and if-if I'm promised to you, he can't ask me to marry him." Artanis blushed deeply, feeling that her explanation was quite inadequate, yet she was unsure of how to improve it. Teleporno looked at her for a moment. She could barely feel something at the edge of his mind, a sense of sadness, as he replied,

"I hope my lady Artanis will forgive me for refusing her request." His face remained impassive. Artanis was silent for a few moments, realizing in shock that this was the only man in Aman who was not in love with her. She wanted badly to ask him why, but refrained from doing so, if only to preserve what was left of her dignity.

"Are we…still friends?" she finally asked quietly. Teleporno smiled sadly.

"You will always be my friend, Alatariel." He bowed. "I shall return now."

After Teleporno disappeared back into the house, Artanis ran, uncaring, as hard as she could to the farthest part of the seashore she could find. She ran until she reached a place where no one would see her and sat down on the sand to organize her thoughts.

She had believed she would be angry at him for refusing her, but instead found herself crying and feeling as though she would never be happy again.


	5. Darkness

**Notes: **Ok. Finally, an update. I have so much to say in my notes, and not sure how it's gonna work. So I'm just going to plunge in, and ask my readers to bear with me.

1. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers. I send hugs to all of you, and hope that my subsequent chapters will not disappoint. I hope you all keep reading and reviewing!

--galawyn: Thanks so much for reviewing every chapter. Even though your reviews are short, they also are what kept the story going. So thank you, and many many hugs.

--Denise: I'm very glad you like the story. I call him Teleporno at the moment because he is, indeed, a High Elf. I used a different version of the story, in which both of them are still in Valinor at the moment. Therefore, they would not KNOW Sindarin, and therefore Teleporno would not have a Sindarin name yet.

--I.H.N.: Hehe, I'm glad you reviewed. Your reviews are a lot of fun to read. I totally agree with you on the subject of Artanis's immaturity. In fact, that was one of the things I really wanted to put in the story, especially since fics almost always portray her as the awesome godlike wise noble being that she is by LOTR. However, I highly doubt she started out that way. And, by the way, they won't "get over this mess" (as you put it) for a while yet. (rubs hands together evilly). Seriously, though. It will probably take two more chapters after this one.

--hanci: Yay! Yes, I really really wanted Celeborn to refuse her. There's something in that that shows Celeborn is not only half an entity, forever stuck to Galadriel. I tried to show that he can be stronger than Galadriel at times, and that sometimes he may have power over her too. And I loved your summaries of the two proposals. Also, to answer your question, Teleporno, being a Telerin elf, would speak the Telerin dialect of Quenya, which is slightly different.

--bookminion: Well, I didn't expect anyone to be happy about Telperinquar, but hey, that's also a good thing. Actually, one of the other inspirations for this story was the little part of Unfinished Tales that talks about how Celebrimbor was in love with Galadriel. Actually, I didn't intend Maedhros to be worried about anything quite so violent. He and Finwe merely wanted to make sure that Celebrimbor (who was obviously in love with Galadriel) was not unacceptable to Galadriel. Unfortunately for her, she tried a little too hard to be polite, and ended up making them think that she was open to the idea.

2. Some information. The festival in the third part of the chapter is a festival held every time the Gold tree, Laurelin, has a fruit harvest. The reason why Teleporno is not there is because Teleri did not go to the festival. They stayed with their ocean and didn't care so much about the trees.

3. I love reviews! So if you like my story, please leave a few lines. If no one reviews, like I have said, I will discontinue it. And please try not to flame me. If you have a valid criticism (e.g. I have the wrong name for something, or it's a little too wordy), I would appreciate it if you tell me, just try to be gentle. Thanks. However, if you do not have a valid criticism (e.g. This is, like, so boring, or There are too many characters), I would appreciate it if you did not review, and just ignored my story. Like I've said. If no one reviews, I will automatically stop writing. If you DO send me flames, I warn you, they will be used to ignite my lab report.

* * *

**4. Darkness**

Artanis returned to Tirion soon after her rejection by Teleporno. In a fit of anger, she had not bothered to tell him she was leaving. When she reached home, she found her family in the middle of discussing how to find her. Finrod was about to ride to Alqualondë to see if she had gone there.

"Are you all right, Artanis?" her father demanded as she entered.

"Yes," she replied.

"Where have you been?" added her mother.

"Alqualondë, with grandfather. I'm sorry. I was overwhelmed. It won't happen again."

"Is anything wrong?" asked Finrod, concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Just…tell Telperinquar I'm sorry, but I can't marry him. I don't think I could marry anyone right now." And she exited the room.

Amarië asked her the same thing when the two friends met again. "Is something wrong?" inquired the Vanya, "You look like you've been crying."

"I'm just tired," Artanis lied, thinking that she had indeed been crying. But her episode with Teleporno was too embarrassing for her to tell anyone. Amarië looked unconvinced.

"If you say so."

Not long after Artanis's return, the elves of Tirion began preparations for the Gathering festival, which always occurred at the first gathering of fruits from the two trees. Artanis joined in as usual, attempting to act cheerful, because she thought that it would help her to return to normality and stop replaying in her head her last conversation with Teleporno. Many of her friends commented on how changed she seemed, but she merely brushed them off.

The time passed moderately quickly. Artanis received three letters before the arrival of the festival: one from Finwë saying that Telperinquar was informed of her decision, one from Telperinquar saying that he respected her wishes and would continue to court her, and one from Olwë saying that Teleporno apologized for not being able to bid her goodbye. The first letter was a relief, the second a source of worry, and the third gave her a pang of guilt. After all, it had been she who had left so abruptly.

* * *

One afternoon, Angrod came upon his sister sitting in the garden with a reflective look on her face. "Are you sure nothing's wrong, sister?" he asked, sitting himself next to her. She shook her head. "See?" added Angrod, "That's not like you. Seriously, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, Angrod!" she snapped, losing her temper. He looked very surprised, but collected himself and continued.

"Artanis, something's not right. You've been temperamental and moody ever since Telperinquar asked for your hand. Is that what's bothering you?" She shook her head again. "Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Angrod," she said, "I don't know anything anymore. I don't understand what I want." Angrod patted her arm comfortingly.

"You've always been bright, sister. You'll figure it out someday. I know it."

"Thanks, Angrod," Artanis murmured.

* * *

Amarië came after Laurelin began waxing at the time of the festival, and she and Artanis helped each other with dresses and flower chains and jewels. The two maidens then headed to the festival grounds together. As they walked through the streets, the young men called out to Artanis, making her recall once again that there was, indeed, a man who did not love her. 

Some of the younger elves had set up a footrace, and called to Artanis to join the races, but to everyone's surprise, she refused and sat down nearby to watch. Usually, the daughter of Finarfin was the champion of the races, even against the young men.

In all actuality, Artanis was really thinking of the last footrace she had run, and which she had not won. It had, in fact, taken place on the soft sands of the swan-harbor, shortly after she had first met Teleporno. A large group of elves ran in the footrace, but Teleporno and Artanis were the most outstanding. In the end, however, Teleporno had ended up the victor. Never before had Artanis lost a race by so much, and as she watched the festival runners, she remembered that last race again.

"Artanis? Amarië?" Finrod's voice brought her out of her trance. The two girls turned to see Finarfin's four sons behind them, dressed in their best and looking especially handsome.

"Finrod?" Artanis said sweetly, "You and Amarië should go dance." Finrod blushingly took Amarië's hand and led her to the dancing area. Orodreth grinned at his sister.

"A letter came from you before we left." He handed her a sealed parchment with a knowing smile. "It's from Alqualondë." Artanis was about to protest, but suddenly remembered that Orodreth did not know about her situation with Teleporno. Angrod and Aegnor bounced around her, trying to get a peek at the letter, but Orodreth ushered them away.

After making sure that no one was around to pay attention to her, she broke the seal and opened the letter. As she had guessed, it was from Teleporno. She found herself wanting something from the letter, but unsure of what she wanted from it.

_Dear Alatariel, _

_I apologize for not being available to say goodbye to you last time you visited Alqualondë. I would also like to apologize for not being able to fulfill your request. In explanation, it was not something I could have conscientiously done. Lord Telperinquar asked for your hand, and it was not my place to contest that. I ask you to understand this, and to forgive any rudeness on my part. _

_I ask that we may remain friends, though I will understand if you do not wish it. Please simply inform me of your choice, and I will respect it. I did not intend to hurt you, and if I did so, please forgive me, and understand my reasoning. _

_Lastly, this letter is to inform you that I am seeking permission from the Valar to set out for Endor across the sea. I recall that you showed interest in Endor, and if you still desire to sail, please inform me, and I will prepare a place for you. _

_Teleporno_

Artanis reread the letter again, feeling more confused than ever. Teleporno was apologizing profusely for things that were not his fault—indeed, they were her fault. And most strangely of all, she did not know whether she wanted to accept his invitation to explore Endor. On the one hand, she dearly wanted to see Endor, and she did not want to let Teleporno go without her. However, she also knew that seeing him again would be awkward and painful for both of them.

As she ruminated these choices, the world suddenly went dark.

* * *

So. In case you haven't read the Sil, the world goes dark because Morgoth (the evil Valar) and Ungoliant (a giant deformed carnivorous spider woman) have come and sucked up the two trees. I won't actually explain that too well in the next chapter. I will go straight into other stuff. More explanation will come when we get to the next part, so bear with me. Thanks. 


	6. Blood

Notes: So, another update, finally. Thanks very much to my reviewers, galawyn, Denise, and hanci. Thanks to everyone who's been reading for all the hits. Special thanks to hanci for pointing out my grammar mistake. It has been corrected.

A special note: I have been calling Middle-Earth "Arda" in the Darkness chapter. That is wrong--Arda is the world as a whole. Therefore all the "Arda"s have been changed to "Endor"s.

Finally, write me a review or a pm if you like my story. I really want to know your opinions!! Flames will be saved for my Chemistry homework next quarter. **  
**

* * *

**5. Blood**

The chaos around her came suddenly. Elves were running in all directions, shouting and talking and pushing each other. Artanis stood apprehensively, feeling around her. Luckily, from spending so much time in the gardens of Lorien and at Alqualondë, Artanis had practice seeing in darker environments. In truth, her heart was beating quickly and she was in slight panic, but compared to the others around her, the Noldorin princess was relatively calm.

Artanis stood and brushed off her skirts. She listened through the shouts around her and heard the quickly spreading news: Finwë had been killed by the fallen Valar who had also destroyed the two trees and stolen Fëanor's jewels, the Silmarils, and Fëanor and his sons had sworn an oath to retrieve the Silmarils at whatever cost. They were now headed to the ports at Alqualondë, where they intended to sail to Endor after the fallen Valar Morgoth, at any cost.

As she heard this, Artanis's first thought was for her grandfather, but her second was for Teleporno. Quite calmly for a girl whose whole world had suddenly erupted into chaos, Artanis decided she had to go to Alqualondë. She simply had to. Artanis did not consider the danger, or what might happen if things went wrong. All she knew was that the Teleri were in trouble, and she must be there to help them.

She did not bother to return for her own horse, and instead borrowed one that was standing near the festival grounds. It did not complain, but did as she ordered and began galloping towards the harbor.

When she reached Alqualondë, she found the harbor still peaceful. The news of Finwë's death had not yet reached them. She hurriedly jumped off her horse, not bothering to tie it to anything, and ran into the palace, right into her grandfather Olwë in his council. Heedless of the crowd of men surrounding her, she interrupted a lord's statement and blurted out her story as briefly as possible. "Morgoth killed King Finwë, stole Fëanor's Silmaril jewels, and destroyed the Two Trees. Now Fëanor has sworn vengeance on Morgoth and wants to go to Endor. He's headed to Alqualondë at this moment to take the ships." It came out less gracefully than she had hoped, but it would serve. Olwë nodded thoughtfully and stood.

"Elorë, gather all the able fighters in the palace and prepare for the worst," he ordered calmly, "Everyone else, collect as many sailors and civilians as you can find." The lords stood and bowed to their liege before collectively hurrying out the door. "And Teleporno?" Olwë called after them.

"Yes, my lord?" the prince asked, turning back.

"I am giving you a special assignment." Teleporno waited patiently, leaving the question in his eyes. "You will be my granddaughter's bodyguard."

"But—" Teleporno and Artanis exclaimed at the same time.

"Is there a problem?" demanded Olwë, raising his eyebrows.

"No, my lord," Artanis replied immediately, lowering her gaze. The king looked towards Teleporno in question.

"Lady Artanis is very capable of defending herself, my lord. And both our efforts will be needed on the docks, especially if Fëanor attempts anything." Olwë gave the young prince a stern look.

"Artanis may be capable, but one can never be too careful. I would like you to keep her safe, no matter what. Understood?" Teleporno bowed.

"Yes, my lord."

"Good," said Olwë, and he swept out of the room.

Artanis and Teleporno exchanged embarrassed glances as soon as they were sure Olwë was well away. There was an awkward silence, and Artanis felt her face warming up. _Why, of all people_, Artanis wondered, _does Grandfather have to choose Teleporno? _

They stayed that way for what seemed an hour. The only change that occurred was that both elves sat down in the now-empty council chairs. Soon, a rumbling noise began to fill the air. Artanis rose and went to the window. When she peered through, she found Fëanor leading a large group of Noldor, shouting at the mass of Teleri that were standing resolutely on the docks. She could hear Fëanor demanding the use of the Telerin ships, as one King Olwë shook his head. After some more talk, Fëanor withdrew his host. Shortly afterward, Fëanor's host returned, in greater numbers, and began to surge onto the ships.

Teleporno came up behind her and watched the proceedings for a few moments as the Teleri rushed to defend their ships. Torchlight flashed on unsheathed blades. The Telerin sailors mostly only had bows and arrows, and retreated to the ships to shoot at the Noldor. "My lady," the Telerin prince murmured politely, "Although I have been charged with your safety, I also cannot simply watch while my peers and friends fight without me. So I would like to ask if you would come to the docks with me, and I swear, I will watch you for the king even as I fight." A smile lifted Artanis's lips.

"Bring two swords," she replied. Teleporno began to smile as well.

* * *

By the time they reached the docks, Artanis and Teleporno had already put aside, if temporarily, their awkward personal relations. The Telerin prince had given Artanis a quick lesson in handling a weapon, and seeing the roiling mass of fighters definitely helped to move their thoughts to the present situation. Teleporno led her to one of the ships. 

"Lady Artanis," he said quickly, "This is my ship. Don't go too far from it so that I can keep track of where you are. And please try to stay out of trouble." He began to walk away, but suddenly paused and turned back. There was a hesitant, apologetic look on his face, as if he was regretting the brusqueness of his last statement. "Look, um, if you're in danger, just call me. I'll protect you, I promise." Those same words from anyone else would have made Artanis's pride flame up in indignation. But somehow, when Teleporno said them, she felt the shakiness leave her hands and the worry leave her mind. She smiled.

"I know." The prince seemed to relax as he nodded and continued into the fray. Artanis did not pause to think, but followed him.

Although she had never used a blade before, and she knew Teleporno had only learned recently, Artanis soon found herself adjusting to the rhythm of parries and thrusts. If she had any qualms about fighting the Noldor, her father's people, she lost them when she saw the bloodlust in many of the Noldorin elves' eyes, especially Fëanor's. The first nick on her arm was more surprising than painful. The second one hurt, but by the third, she had learned to ignore the sting.

Beside her, one of Fëanor's people struck down a surrendering Teleri. It frightened her, and she faltered for a moment. When she looked back, a sea of movement already separated her from Teleporno's ship. Artanis turned and attempted to move back to the ship, but so many fighters were in her way. When she looked up again, she was even further from her destination. After trying again to push her way through, she found herself still more distant from the ship. Artanis looked around wildly and found herself surrounded by unfamiliar faces, blood, and death. Bodies were lying all around her, and elves were being struck down as she watched. She struggled to keep herself calm, but tears began to pour from her eyes until the world blurred and she felt more cuts hitting her arms. If there was ever any time she needed help, this was it.

"Teleporno!" she shouted as loudly as she could above the chaos. "Teleporno!!" For a moment there was no indication that he had heard, but suddenly she could make out a distant cry.

"Artanis!" At the sound of his voice, she suddenly felt more confident. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, stood up straight, and began to defend herself again. And suddenly, she found Teleporno beside her again. "How did you end up out here?" he asked with a fleeting smile as he parried blows.

"I'm sorry, I tried to go back, but there were too many people and I just kept getting pushed farther away and—"

"It's all right, Lady Artanis," interrupted Teleporno with a good-natured grin. "I was just teasing you." Artanis felt herself grinning back. The two fought their way to the docks back to back, and Artanis somehow found herself forgetting to be afraid.

When they reached Teleporno's ship, Artanis looked back down at the battle and found the Teleri sadly outnumbered. The two sides had been about even to begin, but although the Teleri managed to push Fëanor's forces back three times, Fingolfin's hosts had arrived to help, and most of the Teleri were armed with far less potent weapons. The sailors were falling more and more rapidly, she realized with a lowering of the heart. Artanis and Teleporno continued to fight, but the remnants of the Telerin forces were already beside them on the docks. Olwë noticed them, and a slight furrow appeared between his brows.

"Prince Teleporno," the king thundered over the roar of battle. He did not slow his blade.

"My lord," replied Teleporno, also continuing to thrust and parry.

"Did I not charge you with the safety of my granddaughter?"

"You did, my lord."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because, my lord, Lady Artanis and I agreed that we should attempt to help the rest of the Teleri. We were already outnumbered as it was."

"Besides," added Artanis from beside him, "I'm still safe, Grandfather. Teleporno is still protecting me." Olwë smiled very briefly.

"I should have known," he grumbled, before the furrow in his brow deepened as Fëanor's host surged forward. "Prince Teleporno," he began again.

"My lord," the prince answered.

"Take my granddaughter to safety."

"But—"

"Prince Teleporno, that is a direct order."

"Yes, my lord." The docks held only a handful of sailors now, and the only safe place that was readily accessible was Teleporno's ship. "Artanis!" Teleporno shouted back to her, jerking his head backward in signal. Artanis nodded in understanding and began to retreat backward towards the end of the dock. "Get on the ship!" Teleporno ordered, "I'll come right after you." As Artanis clambered aboard, Teleporno turned to look at Olwë. "My lord, will you be all right?" Olwë gave him a fierce grin.

"I won't be killed so easily."

"You can't hold them off on your own."

"You want to bet? Go protect Artanis." Teleporno sighed, knowing that he was never going to win an argument against Olwë, and boarded his ship. When he and Artanis looked back down, they saw the surviving Teleri surrounding Olwë as the Noldor pushed their circle away from the docks with sheer numbers. Teleporno and Artanis exchanged a glance. They were now surrounded by belligerent Noldor.

"What do we do now?" Artanis asked.

"We can sail," replied Teleporno simply. Artanis's eyes widened.

"But we have no leave!" Teleporno shrugged.

"Do you still recall that I was organizing an expedition to Endor?"

"And you obtained leave from the Valar?" Teleporno shook his head.

"Not yet. But it's a bit late for that. Had all gone well, we _would_ have been approved, and we'd have gone anyway. And our other choice…" He gestured at the Noldor who were all but on the edge of the docks. Artanis nodded.

"Let's go then." Teleporno unsheathed his sword again, cut the ropes of his swan-ship, and threw the blade decisively back to shore. The ship began to move, heedless of the angry cries of the Noldor.

* * *

So, thanks for reading. Tell me what you think. If anything is unclear, just ask. I can't think of anything to really explain this chapter. For those of you who like it, it will please you to know that I am on a writing buzz with this one. Therefore, another update will probably come soon. 


	7. Sailing

**Notes: **Ok, I have updated uwma like I said I would. Thanks very much to Denise for reviewing. No, I haven't given up on it, just been busy. However, if I only get one review for this story again in the next chapter or two, I will probably end up putting the story on hold and working on other stuff first. As much as I love this story, there is no point in posting it if no one is reading it. I think I didn't even get to 100 hits for this chapter. I know I sound kind of whiny, but to tell the truth, I'm getting more reviews on my stories in a really small anime community. LOTR is a HUGE community, and I expect more than one review per chapter.

Anyway, again, there's not much to explain. If you recognize who Aldasil and Ninquelote are, that's fine. If you don't, then wait for me to post the next few chapters, and you'll find out. I'm not sure how long it takes them to sail across the sea, but there wasn't really "time" back then anyway. If you have any other questions, pm me or send a review, and I'll try my best to answer.

**

* * *

6. Sailing**

Artanis and Teleporno watched the shore fade away from the deck of the swan-ship. There was a great clamor from the Noldor who were boarding the other unmanned ships at the docks. But as the shore grew distant, the sound also died away, leaving behind an almost eerie silence, which was suddenly broken by the soft sound of sobbing. The two elves on deck exchanged a glance before walking together to the hatch and opening it.

Peering downward into the darkness, they found a she-elf holding a wounded sailor in one arm and an unconscious maiden in the other. Teleporno's face lit up when he saw them—and the she-elf stopped sobbing—but he soon became somber again. "Artanis, give me a hand," he ordered, descending into the hold. Artanis followed. "Artanis, this is Sindaquesse," Teleporno said, indicating the she-elf. The two women exchanged brief greetings before Teleporno began to tell them what to do with the other two elves.

The three of them moved the bleeding mariner and the unconscious maiden on deck, where Teleporno quickly attended to their medical needs, using the supplies he had stored belowdecks. The maiden had thin cuts on her pale skin and a large bruise on the side of her head. After finishing, he also rapidly bandaged Artanis's cuts and asked Sindaquesse if she had any injuries. Sindaquesse shook her head. Lastly, Teleporno tended to his own wounds while conversing with Artanis and Sindaquesse. He told Artanis that the sailor, Aldasil, was Sindaquesse's husband, and the maiden, Ninquelote, was her daughter.

"How did you end up here?" he then asked Sindaquesse.

"We heard the noise, and Ninquelote and I came out to see what was happening. Aldasil was fighting, and we saw him hit by one of the Noldor. Ninquelote and I tried to help him to the ship, but she was knocked on the head before we could make it out of the battle. Your ship was the closest safe place I could find, so Aldasil and I carried Ninquelote here, where Aldasil soon passed out from blood loss and overexertion. When I felt the ship start to move, I thought the Noldor had taken it, and I feared for our lives. But thank the Valar, Teleporno, you were there." Teleporno smiled.

"It's all right now, Sinda. Aldasil and Ninquelote will be fine, and we'll all sail to Endor together."

"We're sailing to Endor?" Teleporno nodded.

"It's too late to turn back, and too dangerous." There was a sigh from the other side of the deck, and Ninquelote stirred. Teleporno was by her side immediately. "Nin? Wake up, Nin. It's me, it's Teleporno." Artanis was suddenly and inexplicably seized by a terrible anger at this maiden with her pale beauty and her delicate features, and most of all, her occupation of Teleporno's attentions. Ninquelote's eyelids fluttered open.

"Teleporno? Where are we?" She sat up and looked around.

"We're on my ship. Your father and mother are here as well, and they're fine."

"Where are we sailing?" she demanded.

"Endor," he replied. "The Noldor have already taken the harbor." Ninquelote nodded firmly, and Teleporno ruffled her hair with one hand. Artanis once again felt her heart squeezing inside her as she thought, _No wonder he did not love me like the others. He has someone already_. She pasted a smile on her face as Teleporno introduced them, and tried not to show the frustration that was building inside. _Wait_, she suddenly mused, _Am I jealous? Me, princess Artanis of the Noldor, who any man would give his soul to marry? Jealous?_

But soon, Aldasil began to stir as well, and after more introductions, the little crew was set to working on the ship, and Artanis had no time to wonder more on her feelings.

* * *

As the time passed on board, Artanis often caught herself watching Teleporno and Ninquelote in her free moments. Unlike with Artanis, Teleporno was informal and open with the Telerin maid, and sometimes he would even shed his ever-present dignity. Ninquelote teased him at times, and had the power to make him laugh uncontrollably. Artanis found herself wishing she could have the same power. For a while, back at the harbor, she had felt as though some of the boundaries between her and Teleporno had been overcome. But now, it seemed that perhaps it was just a fleeting, momentary thing, or perhaps her imagination.

Teleporno remained proper and cordial with Artanis, a fact that the Noldorin princess noted, and often thought about. She tried very hard to go back to the relationship they had the first time she had met him, when he was teaching her to play the harp. For some reason, however, it always felt as though he was attempting to preserve a respectful distance, and they were more polite with each other than strictly necessary.

Artanis could not find it in herself to hate Ninquelote. As much as she wished the Telerin maiden would not occupy so much of Teleporno's attentions, Artanis also discovered that Ninquelote was the sweetest, and least unlikable girl anyone could ever know. Ninquelote seemed to be slightly shy around Artanis, who in turn was rather shy about talking to Ninquelote, and so the two came into contact infrequently.

In Sindaquesse, on the other hand, Artanis found a good friend. Sinda was quiet and hardworking, but had a wonderful sense of humor that showed through at times. Artanis spent much of her free time with Sindaquesse, talking and laughing.

Aldasil was hilariously funny, in a wry, sarcastic way. Some of the most enjoyable parts of the voyage occurred while watching Sindaquesse and Aldasil argue good-naturedly with each other, their conversations sprinkled with banter and affectionate teasing. Artanis could tell that Teleporno and Aldasil knew each other well, and she guessed that they were probably very old friends, perhaps from childhood. The two men were very close, and Aldasil occupied nearly as much of Teleporno's time as Ninquelote did.

* * *

One afternoon, a row of dark storm clouds blew in from the south, and Teleporno ordered everyone but Aldasil below to wait out the storm. While sitting in the hold, the three women folded the clothing that had been airing on deck before the storm. Artanis found herself wondering once more at Teleporno's presence of mind in keeping all the needed materials for an immediate ocean voyage on board his ship. It made sense, though, since the last time he had taken a voyage, he had run out of supplies, and especially since he had been organizing an expedition to Endor.

She came back to reality with a start as the ship tilted in the tempest. Grabbing onto the article of clothing she had been folding, she tried to keep her balance on the sloping floor. Which was when she realized she was holding Teleporno's cloak. Immediately, she scrambled to her feet, swaying dangerously with the roll of the waves. The two others looked up at her.

"Does Aldasil have his cloak?" Artanis demanded hurriedly. Understanding flashed in Sindaquesse's eyes and she nodded.

"Yes. Be careful going up there, and hurry back."

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Ninquelote.

"I'll be all right. There's no point in putting both of us in danger."

"Good luck then," Ninquelote said, smiling in encouragement. Artanis nodded at them and jerked open the hatch. She quickly scrambled out and pushed the door shut again to prevent the storm from entering the hold. Immediately, slivers of rain whipped at her face, and her sight flashed in and out with the lightning. She could just make out the figure of an elf standing at the helm, and she stumbled as straightly as she could towards him.

"Teleporno!" she shouted as she neared. The elf turned back for a moment.

"Lady Artanis?" It was Aldasil. A sudden pang of fear penetrated her body.

"Where is Teleporno?" The rain drowned out Aldasil's reply. "What?"

"He's…up…sails!" she heard him answer. Artanis did not reply, knowing it would be futile to shout against the storm. She merely nodded at Aldasil, as she stood right beside him, and turned to make her way towards the sails. When she found him, Teleporno was holding a silver rope in his hands and pulling it taut as hard as he could.

"Teleporno!" she cried again when she reached his side. The elf looked up.

"Artanis? What are you doing here?"

"Your cloak!" She unfolded the garment, which she had managed to keep dry in her arms, and placed it on his shoulders.

"Go back!" he told her brusquely, a frown invading his brow, "You shouldn't be here!" Artanis nodded and began pushing her way back to the hatch. She knew that Teleporno was merely concerned for her safety, but his curt, displeased manner still upset her. Artanis could not help wondering if Teleporno would have smiled had Ninquelote brought the cloak instead. By the time she reached the doorway, even Artanis could no longer tell the difference between the tears and the raindrops that were flooding down her face.

* * *

After the storm subsided, Aldasil and Teleporno returned below to dry themselves and rest. Ninquelote had already fallen asleep, and Sindaquesse ordered the two men around until she was sufficiently sure they would be all right. The proximity to Teleporno suddenly caused Artanis great discomfort, so the Noldorin princess sojourned to the deck to watch the stars. In that moment, she suddenly wondered what had happened to her parents and her brothers, and if she would ever see any of them again.

"Lady Artanis," Teleporno's voice interrupted her thoughts. She whipped around in surprise, unaware that he had joined her on deck. "I came to apologize to you."

Artanis wanted to say something cold and dignified in reply, like, "For what, Lord Teleporno?" or "Oh, really?" However, when she opened her mouth, she was barely able to come up with, "What?" Teleporno bowed, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I was impolite earlier, when you came to bring me my cloak." He sighed. "I was disturbed because you put yourself in danger, and I spoke without thinking. And…I am truly grateful to you for bringing me the cloak." Artanis stared at him with what she knew was an unseemly gape.

"It…it's all right. I mean, you're welcome. I…" She broke off, unsure of how to continue. Suddenly, something made her stop her thought process. "Teleporno, look!" she said excitedly to the Telerin elf, "Endor!"


	8. Rebirth

**Notes:** Ok, hi everyone!! No, I did not abandon this story...don't worry. I'm sorry I have not updated for EVER, but this time it wasn't due to lack of response. I have been incredibly busy. In fact, I should be studying for my math exam, but I'm updating because I feel really bad for not doing so.

First, thanks and lots of hugs to my reviewers, Heather Allen, Amber, Denise, Celewyn, Sirvy-cat, and IHN. In reply to some of your reviews, Denise: I also do Saint Seiya anime, dunno if you've heard of it; IHN: yeah, I am trying really hard to edit through the plural stuff, and will repost all the other chapters when I'm done; Sirvy: Yes, looking back, that was kind of rushed, but I'm too lazy to change it, so it's gonna stay inaccurate.

Secondly, some announcements: there has been storywide name update! All of the Valinorean characters are back to their Quenya names. For example, Finrod is Findarato, Orodreth is Artaresto, Angrod and Aegnor are Angarato and Aikanaro, and Finarfin is Arafinwe. Also, Fingolfin's children (Finrod, Turgon and Aredhel) are now Findekano, Turukano, and Irisse. Feanor is Feanaro.

Lastly, some explanations for anyone who has not read the Sil. I mention Turukano's wife dying. The second part of that sentence refers to his daughter being safe. Also, Thingol was the king of the Teleri before he stayed behind in Middle-Earth to be with his now-wife Melian. His brother Olwe then became king. He also had another brother named Elmo, of whom Teleporno is the grandson. I took a few liberties and had him go to Valinor.

Still not telling who Aldasil and his family are. You will find out next chapter, I swear. Also, I'm sorry for the lack of Teleporno importance in this chapter...it made me sad too, so I will try to make him more prominent in the next chapter. Please review for me! Cheers.

* * *

**7. Rebirth**

Even though she had never seen Endor, Artanis was fairly sure the land they were approaching was, indeed, Endor. It had a wildness to it, an untamed beauty that Artanis had hungered for in Valinor. Although Fëanaro's rebellion, and the Kinslaying, and her forced departure from Alqualondë had changed her and forced her to mature, part of Artanis still grew considerably excited as the gap between the ship and the coast slowly lessened.

A few elves stood on the shore, silver-haired and obviously surprised. After all, they had never seen a swan-ship sail into their harbor. "What do we say to them?" Artanis demanded of Teleporno, who smiled. Their previous conversation was all but forgotten.

"I suppose we answer whatever questions they have. As long as we're reasonably polite, everything will be fine." By this time, the swan-ship was close enough for Artanis and Teleporno to be able to hear the elves on shore.

"Who are you?" one of them called over. _Not exactly the politest way of putting it_, thought Artanis, _but it gets the point across_. She looked over at Teleporno, assuming he would know how to answer.

"We are elves of Valinor, kin of Elwë Singollo." The elves grew excited and began chattering amongst themselves in a language that Artanis could only partially understand. It sounded like a dialect of Quenya, similar in ways to Telerin Quenya, but with unfamiliar words and sounds interspersed within. The elf that had spoken before called out to them again.

"You are welcome here, if you are who you say you are, by the leave of Lord Cirdan of Falas." The shore elves spoke a slightly accented version of Quenya when addressing their new visitors, Artanis noted.

"We thank your lord for his hospitality!" replied Teleporno.

* * *

Cirdan was a friendly elf who treated his guests kindly. He did not ask many questions, and when they told him they were Elwë's kin and had come to explore Endor, he left it at that. Four private chambers were delegated out—one to Teleporno, one to Artanis, one to Ninquelotë, and one to Aldasil and Sindaquessë. They joined his table under the stars for their first meal in Endor. The elves of the harbor served fish and fresh vegetables, with sweet spring water to drink. It was a simple meal, but Artanis found herself incredibly comfortable among the hardworking and good-natured sailors and ship builders. 

The head shipwright himself was a tall, handsome elf with lengthy silver hair and beautiful long hands. Teleporno and Aldasil had quickly befriended him, and the three men spent all their time talking about ships. Sindaquessë and Ninquelotë dragged Artanis to dance with the other maidens under the sparkling sky.

For a moment, the Noldorin princess forgot that she had fought in a battle, witnessed a bloody mass of killing, and sailed away from her home for perhaps forever. All she felt was the cool of the wind and the warmth of the fires heating her cheeks, and she heard the lovely music floating around her. And then she saw Teleporno smiling as he joined her on the grass, and swung her in circles. Suddenly, as if in a dream, a glowing silver-white orb, too large to be a star, appeared in the eastern sky.

The elves stopped their festivities and stared upward at the mysterious light above them. "It's the light of Telperin," murmured Artanis inadvertently, as Teleporno reached out and semi-consciously took her hand. Artanis leaned on his arm naturally, as if she did it every day of her life. The elves were all silent as they looked up. No one knew what the new light was, but it illuminated the ground in silver, and all the harbor elves simply watched it in awe, accepting it immediately. Artanis admired this, and remembered that her kin would probably be shouting and arguing as soon as this new body appeared in the heavens.

At this, she remembered her kin. Her parents, her adorable brothers, her friends, her cousins…all the people she had left behind her. For the first time, Artanis felt the low throb of regret in her heart, and her eyes began to sting. She pulled back her hand from Teleporno's, suddenly conscientious. He turned immediately to look at her.

"Are you all right?" he demanded urgently. "What is it?" Artanis shook her head, and tried to dry her eyes.

"It's nothing. I'm just a bit homesick." Teleporno smiled at her, and the beauty of that single action illuminated in silver radiance made her feel suddenly light again, as if whatever pain, whatever regret she experienced would be worth it. Artanis smiled back.

* * *

When Artanis woke later on, she discovered two important things. First, she was in her bed. As she vaguely remembered drifting off outside under the stars and the new light, she was slightly confused at why she was back in her room. Second, there was a gold-white Laurelin-like light illuminating the world. Everything seemed much brighter than before. 

The world had become much more vibrant—the forests were not so dark, the clouds that had seemed black before were now pale white, and the sky itself had lost its stars and turned to a bright blue color. It was as if someone had lit a large torch, or created a moving globe of Laurelin-luminescence.

Artanis ran into the courtyard to find Teleporno conversing calmly with Cirdan on the subject of leaving the harbor. The Noldorin princess found herself again admiring the way these elves could accept change so readily and composedly. "Greetings, Lady Artanis," said Cirdan, noticing her.

"My lords." She curtsied briefly before her curiosity got the better of her. "Where are the stars?"

"The golden fire has eclipsed them," Teleporno told her. She suddenly felt a sinking in her heart. She had not been prepared to bid farewell to the stars forever.

"They shall return soon, I deem," added Cirdan, and he was right.

As a few more cycles passed between the gold and silver globes, Artanis heard the grey elves speaking of the phenomenon. _Anor_, they called the Laurelin-light, and the Telperin-light became _Isil_. Artanis spent her cycles weaving with the maidens and learning the Sindarin language. The speech came quickly to her, and she was soon proficient in communicating with it.

Several light-cycles—which came to be called _days_—later, Teleporno, Artanis, and Aldasil and his family set out for Doriath, where Elwë Singollo, better known in Endor as Thingol, had his court. Cirdan bid them good journey and sent along a guide to take them to the borders of Thingol's territory.

As time passed on their journey, Artanis observed that the world was stranger, but more beautiful, with the alternating cycles in place, especially since the transition between "day" and "night" gave dawns and dusks streaked with colors. She also observed that Teleporno seemed incredibly happy—happier than she had ever seen him—when spending his time with Ninquelote, and it made her glad in a painful sort of way. Artanis, on the other hand, spent her time talking to the guide and practicing her Sindarin with him.

* * *

After five days, the group reached the edge of Thingol's lands. The guide took his leave of them, and the five Valinoreans wandered into the realm of Doriath. Almost as soon as they entered the forest, an archer dressed in dignified livery came to greet them. "King Thingol of Doriath and Queen Melian welcome their kin," he declared. "My name is Mablung, and I have been sent by Thingol to lead you to his court." 

Everything about Doriath was beautiful, Artanis decided. As they strolled through the forests, she marveled at the wild perfection of the scenery, and how even the archers were handsome and dignified. Mablung was a tall Sindarin elf, his dark silver hair pulled away from his face in a simple style. She looked again at her four companions and compared their hair colors. It was the first time she had ever noticed that silver could come in so many shades. Ninquelote's tresses were pale to the point of whiteness, while Sindaquesse's were a warm medium silver. Aldasil's hair was almost blue in color, and Teleporno's was an entrancing, bright, glowing moon-silver. Teleporno caught her staring and gave her a questioning look. Artanis blushed and pulled her gaze away.

Soon, the travelers reached the elf-king's halls. As Mablung led them into the courtyard, a shout of "Artanis!" startled the Noldorin princess from her thoughts. She looked up to see her brothers clambering all over each other to rush towards her.

"Findarato!" she cried, "Artaresto! And Angarato and Aikanaro! You're all here!" Artanis was laughing as she embraced them. After several moments, her brow suddenly darkened. "Where is Father? And Mother? And what about Amarië?" Artaresto, Angarato, and Aikanaro seemed to falter as they glanced at Findarato.

"Father…stayed behind in Tirion, so Mother stayed with him. And Amarië did not choose to come with us. They are all safe in Valmar," Findarato explained cautiously.

"And what about the others?" Artanis continued.

"Uncle Fingolfin arrived with Findekano, Turukano, and Irissë, and Uncle Fëanaro arrived with his sons and Telperinquar. Turukano's wife Elenwe died in the crossing, but little Itarille is safe. As Thingol's kin, we have been allowed to stay within Doriath, but the others were given lands elsewhere."

"Crossing?" demanded Artanis. "Findarato?" Her brothers looked away. Finally, it was Artaresto who replied in a whisper.

"Uncle Fëanaro led us farther up north after we took the ships at Alqualondë. Then a figure appeared, that some say was Mandos himself, who told us that we must turn back or be cursed exiles. Father returned to Tirion. We continued on. Finally, Fëanaro grew impatient and sailed his own people across to the port of Losgar, where he burned the ships. Those of us who remained on the Valimar side were forced to make the crossing at Helcaraxe, during which many died." Artanis gasped.

"Helcaraxe? You crossed the Grinding Ice?" The four men avoided her eyes as they nodded miserably. "I'm…sorry. But I'm glad you're all here."

"How did _you_ make it?" Angarato demanded suddenly. Artanis smiled.

"Teleporno's ship. We defended it at Alqualondë, and then sailed into the port of Falas, farther to the South."

"Artanis?" Sindaquessë called from behind them. "We've been called to enter the court." Artanis turned back to her brothers.

"I must go to see King Thingol. But we shall have plenty of time to talk later." As she walked off, Findarato snatched her sleeve and pulled her back briefly.

"We have not told the king about the Kinslaying, or the curse. For the sake of all the others who have come here and are living in lands given to them by Thingol…they would suffer dire consequences if Thingol were to know what we did, and many more people would be hurt. Please…keep what we have said to yourself." Findarato's face was filled with misery and indecisiveness. Artanis nodded.

* * *

For a few moments, Artanis forgot about the Kinslaying as she entered the court of Menegroth. The cave palace was so beautiful, so wondrous, that Artanis stood for a few instants, captivated by the sight. Suddenly, she found herself before a noble king who looked not unlike her grandfather, though more stern than Olwë had ever been. His silver braids were placed neatly over his shoulders, and not a fold in his mantle was out of place. 

Beside him sat the most beautiful woman Artanis had ever imagined. She was pale and yet glowed, like a star, but brighter. Her hair was dark, like a Noldo's, yet contained an unimaginable flame. Artanis suddenly remembered how it felt to be shy.

"Welcome," Thingol said in Quenya, his words even. "I have been informed by my wife that you are my kin from across the sea, and Cirdan has sent me word of who you are. I see…you must be Teleporno, Elmo's grandson." The king indicated his princely relative, then the other Valinorean he-elf. "And you are Aldasil, and this must be your family." Thingol nodded at Sindaquessë and Ninquelote. Finally, he turned to Artanis. "And you would be Olwë's granddaughter…"

"Alatariel." She was not sure what had possessed her to do it, but Teleporno's epessë for her had jumped from her lips. "My name is Alatariel." Thingol nodded, but Melian gave her a questioning look.

"That was not either of your given names," the queen murmured. Artanis-Alatariel curtsied politely. She was nervous, and slightly frightened, but something forced her to continue.

"No. But it is the name I have chosen." Teleporno was giving her a confused and vaguely shocked look. She smiled encouragingly at him and nodded her head slightly. It was Thingol who bridged the awkward silence.

"Well." He smiled suddenly, and Artanis-Alatariel felt as though he was slightly less fearsome. "I see you have my brother's determination and will." He paused briefly. "Since you are all Telerin or of a Telerin house, you will be welcome here. My servants will situate you in chambers shortly." The new residents of Doriath bowed or curtsied to their lord. "And Alatariel," the king added, making a startled Artanis-Alatariel blink for a moment before realizing it was her name now, "I believe your brothers are waiting for you. They will be in the rooms adjacent to yours."

Alatariel's smile dimmed for a second as she remembered her brothers' words. But then she broadened the smile again. She was no longer Artanis, a fearful child. She was Alatariel now, and Alatariel was a strong woman.


	9. Discovery

**Notes: **I am so sorry for not updating since...erm...February, it seems. College takes a lot more effort than I'd like. Anyway, I have finally managed to write what I consider a suitable chapter, and it is being posted.

So many thanks to darkhorselover (your penname changed again, eh?), for reviewing the last chapter, and for sending me friendly reminders that I should get off my lazy butt and update uwma. In fact, darkhorselover's insistence is the main reason this update came into being. Please leave reviews if you like it, because more reviews gives me motivation to post, and I would appreciate any constructive criticism (emphasis on the constructive). I don't believe anything in here requires that much explanation, but just to make it absolutely clear, Luthien is Thingol's daughter, Alatariel's grandfather is Thingol's younger brother, and Teleporno's grandfather is Thingol's youngest brother.

Cheers.

* * *

**8. Discovery**

Alatariel spent her days with Melian, learning things she never imagined she would know. Teleporno was drafted by Thingol to be a court advisor, and Aldasil had settled with Sindaquessë in a quiet part of Doriath. Ninquelote remained at court.

As time passed, Alatariel learned to see past certain facades. Thingol, she realized, was actually a soft-hearted, hot-headed boy at heart, regardless of his cold, stern outer appearance. He could sometimes be petulant or mischievous when in the company of his family, and Alatariel often caught glimpses of the king's great love for his wife and daughter. Melian, too, grew less daunting. There were moments in which Alatariel felt her mentor was simply a maiden in love, Maia or no. At the same time, her interactions with Teleporno grew fewer and more formal. When they did meet, she could feel a dark sorrow buried within him, while he seemed filled with bright hope when she saw him with Ninquelote. The two Teleri spent increasingly large amounts of time together, and Alatariel always wondered why her heart felt so empty when she saw them.

On the other hand, Alatariel quickly found a new friend in Luthien. The beautiful Sindar was a girl after Alatariel's own mind; she spoke her mind, ran wild in the forests, and was frank about her emotions. Luthien's primary admirer, Daeron, was handsome, talented, and sincere, yet Luthien told him outright that she had no interest in marrying him or anyone. Alatariel wished she could be so honest to Telperinquar, though luckily, the grandson of Fëanaro was not allowed into Doriath.

Her brothers were busy as well, training and helping the royal guard. Alatariel saw them daily, and the five siblings kept a hollow silence about their collective past. Teleporno and the other Teleri seemed to contain the secret too, for which Alatariel was unspeakably grateful.

Time passed, memories were buried, and some people grew nearer while others grew farther away.

* * *

Alatariel sat in the garden one afternoon, listening to Melian speak on the uses of special herbs. As the queen started into the healing effects of a plant with red leaves, a giggle broke from the nearby bushes, followed by an elf-maid Alatariel recognized as Ninquelote. Very quickly, the girl disappeared again into the trees. 

"…boiled into tea, it can be used as a remedy for inner infections…" Melian continued serenely. Teleporno bolted from the woods and then ran within again. "…squeezed for oil, it really does very little…" Ninquelote came running back, pursued by Teleporno. The pair laughed as they stumbled past. "…used as a salve…" Teleporno burst into the clearing once more. "…balms are quite effec—Teleporno, please," Melian interrupted herself, causing the young elf to pause. "What are you doing?"

"Chasing Ninquelote. I apologize if we disturbed you, my lady." Melian smiled.

"You did not disturb me, Teleporno, but it seems that you are distracting my apprentice." Teleporno's eyes wandered to Alatariel's face, and she looked downward as he flushed.

"I apologize, Lady Alatariel." He bowed and retreated. Melian sat down once more to continue her lesson.

"Now, if one takes the root…" Alatariel's mind wandered back to Teleporno, and she wondered if he was in love with Ninquelote. He certainly seemed happy with her. "…the powder causes it to disintegrate…" Perhaps it was better this way. After all, she herself was not in love with him. All she wanted was a comfortable friendship. "…it allows horses to speak Sindarin and fly…" As of now, their paucity of interactions and mutual discomfort were only enlarging the gap between them. "Alatariel? Alatariel?" Melian shook the princess's shoulder lightly. Alatariel started.

"I'm sorry, my lady. Let us continue."

"I think we should end here for the day, and talk about something more important." Alatariel gave her a questioning look.

"Something important? What is it?"

"You. I started talking about flying horses, and it drew no response from you. Something is troubling your heart."

"It's nothing, Lady." Alatariel's cheeks grew red. Melian raised her eyebrows delicately.

"Remember, Alatariel, I can see more of what you feel than just what you show. So tell me what is troubling you so."

"I…do not know. I guess I wish that Teleporno and I could return to the friendship we had in Valimar. But now…we have become almost strangers."

"You cannot return to that, however much you may desire it. What you two have been through together has changed all that, and it can never change back. Perhaps you should learn to embrace this change instead of trying to undo it." Alatariel was silent. "Ask yourself what you truly want, and perhaps you will understand how to face your troubles." Melian rose as she said this and glided out of the garden. "By the next time I see you, I hope this shall be resolved."

After the queen departed, Alatariel remained sitting on the bench, thinking silently. Several moments passed before a voice cut into her thoughts. "Alatariel? What are you doing?" Luthien's fair features came into view as the Sindarin princess kneeled on the grass before the stone seat. Alatariel smiled briefly at her friend's cheer.

"Just thinking."

"Thinking? About what?" Alatariel opened her mouth to reply, and Luthien cut her off. "And don't try to tell me you're not thinking about anything. It'll be more useful to you if you talk to somebody." Alatariel sighed. After a long pause, she began.

"I was listening to Lady Melian here earlier, and Teleporno ran by with Ninquelote. They passed several times…and I got to thinking about how much I'd like to have the friendship I used to have with him. We were good friends in Valimar, but after we arrived here, we just continuously seem to drift apart. Lady Melian said that what is changed cannot be changed back, but…" A few sparkling drops escaped her eyelids and made their slow way down her pale face. Luthien put a hand on Alatariel's arm.

"Do you love him?" she asked bluntly. Alatariel blinked at her a few times.

"What do you mean?"

"_Do you love him_?" repeated Luthien.

"I don't know."

"Then the answer is yes."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Let me ask you another question. Do you love…oh…Mablung?"

"No," replied Alatariel immediately.

"See? If you do not love someone, you would answer no without delay."

"But…I thought I'd _know_ if I were in love." Luthien sighed.

"I don't think one always knows these things. Here, let me ask you a few more questions, and you should be able to tell what you want. You don't even have to answer out loud if you don't want to." Alatariel nodded.

"All right."

"If you were to be in danger, what would you do?"

"Defend myself?"

"And if you couldn't?"

"Find help."

"From who? I mean, assuming your brothers are unavailable."

"I guess…Teleporno."

"If you were to leave Doriath forever, would you say goodbye to him before you left?"

"Yes, if he would see me."

"What would you do if he were to be married tomorrow?"

"Wish him the best, I suppose."

"And…what would you do if he were to be killed tomorrow?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm…let me rephrase. What would you do if he were to die for you tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't let him do that."

"Last question…what would you do if he were to tell you he was in love with you tomorrow?" Alatariel considered briefly.

"I…" Luthien smiled.

"You don't need to tell me the answer. You should know." The Sindarin princess stood. "One day, I trust that I, too, shall fall in love, and then nothing in the world will be able to change it. I will know the answers to those questions I asked, and I will grasp tightly to him before it is too late. If you do not seize the first chance you have, it may never come again. Think on it carefully, Tari." Alatariel smiled at the nickname her friend had given her, a condensation of Alatariel into two syllables.

"Thank you, Luthien."

"You can do that after you've solved everything." And Luthien was gone through the trees again.

Several minutes after Luthien's departure, a rustling in the trees announced the arrival of Teleporno. Alatariel did not notice, or look up, her mind occupied by the tears that were coursing down her face. Concern immediately settled in to Teleporno's eyes as he sat down beside the Noldorin princess. "Is something amiss, my lady?" he asked gently.

Her gaze flew up to him as she vigorously shook her head and attempted to dry her eyes. "Thank you for your concern, Prince Teleporno," replied Alatariel, smiling weakly. "I shall be fine."

"If you would like to talk, I am willing to listen."

"I do not wish to interrupt anything important." A wistful smile grazed over the prince's features for a moment.

"I am not occupied at present, my lady." He hesitated briefly. "And…were I to be so, I would gladly set my own affairs aside for the sake of a friend." Her lips tilted upward ruefully.

"I don't know if you would even understand."

"Try me."

"I think I've fallen in love." She was not herself sure why she said it. The prince's mental aura did not change, and Alatariel found herself marveling again at his ability to block her out of his thoughts.

"And who is this exceptional elf who has captured your heart?" he asked, seeming amused, "Do I know him?" His mental wall remained just as impassable, rendering Alatariel incapable of feeling the pain that would otherwise have emanated from him. She was still slightly surprised at his nonchalance and almost-cheer, and even more surprised at the blank that formed in her mind. What could she possibly answer now?

"You wouldn't know him," she finally replied, hating herself for the lie. "It may just be a silly girlish infatuation. I'll forget about him in a few days." Teleporno shook his head.

"If he can make you cry, there is something more than a simple infatuation. What has he done to make you so sad?" Alatariel shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" In truth, she decided, it would be easier for everyone if she kept it secret. Someday she would grow out of it, and he would not have to feel bad about anything. But Teleporno would not drop the matter.

"It does. I promised King Olwë I would protect you." Alatariel looked away, unable to bear his gaze.

"You can't protect me against him."

"Why not?"

"The reason he makes me cry is nothing that is his fault. He fell in love with another, and that is nothing for which I can blame him, especially since the maiden is my friend." Teleporno cocked his head.

"Who is this other maiden that could outshine our fair Alatariel?" For some reason, she gave the true answer.

"Ninquelote." Teleporno looked more confused.

"Ninquelote? Who has fallen in love with her?" Alatariel felt a sudden surge of uncontrollable emotion welling up inside her heart, and before she could stop herself, she felt her lips already moving.

"How can you possibly say you do not know? You, you are always together with her, and I…" She trailed off into shock as Teleporno started laughing aloud. After finally suppressing his mirth, he smiled broadly at her.

"You were crying because you thought _I_ was in love with Ninquelote?" Alatariel nodded slowly, unsure of what he was trying to convey. "Alatariel, Ninquelote is my niece." The princess blinked a few times.

"What?"

"Aldasil is my brother. So Ninquelote is my niece."

"She…is?" Alatariel was overwhelmed by all the thoughts that were inundating her mind. However, she soon had even more to think about, as Teleporno leaned towards her and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

**A/N:** By the way, just to make this clear, I am aware that this plot device has been used before, with the Alatariel thinking that Teleporno is in love with someone who turns out to be just part of his family. However, this was not intended to be a plagiarization of anyone's story, and I am aware that there is another Celeborn/Galadriel fic, which I read yesterday, that involves a similar plot device. I planned this part of the story way before I read the other one, and there was no similarity intended. For those of you who care, Ninquelote's Sindarin name is Nimloth. She does appear briefly in The Silmarillion, and actually is his niece. Aldasil's Sindarin name is Galathil and he is in the Sil as well, and Sinda is a character I created for the express purpose of giving Galathil a wife. So. I do apologize if that plot point was trite, or if you feel I used your idea. Neither was intentional. 


	10. Ban

**Notes: **So, I've been working on this one more often lately. And I have a new chapter. I have to say, I really enjoy writing Celeborn.

Thanks to everyone who's read this, especially to my reviewers Darkhorselover22, sazza-da-vampire, and dimyavie. I don't mean to be whiny, but please review if you like the story. I would love to hear any constructive criticisms, or factual corrections, or just comments about anything you like/dislike. They really help me fix things (I will get to fixing the names in the earlier chapters sometime this summer), and they also encourage me to keep writing this story.

Finally, there is one thing I think I should explain. Teleporno/Celeborn calls Alatariel/Galadriel the "daughter of the swan-maiden of Alqualonde". This is a reference to Galadriel's mother Earwen, who was the daughter of King Olwe, as has been explained earlier in the story.

Please be patient with me, the First Age stuff is almost done. In a chapter or two, we'll move on to Second Age, and after several chapters of that, we'll finally get to Third Age, part of which is LOTR stuff. I'm sorry if anything is confusing. Just ask me in a PM or review if you need clarification.

* * *

**9. Ban**

Alatariel nearly screamed in surprise, but managed to stop herself in time to revel slightly in Teleporno's gentle kiss before he moved away. After wishing for a moment that he would continue, she suddenly realized the full extent of what had just occurred and flushed hotly. Teleporno wore an amused smile on his lips as he watched her transition through emotions.

"Yes?" he asked, a sparkle of laughter caught in his eyes.

"You…just…" She broke off, and finished the rest of the thought silently in her head. _'….kissed me.'_

"I did." He gave her a grin filled with a mixture of shyness and mischief.

"So…does that mean…?" She stopped again, unsure of how much risk she was willing to take.

"I love you?" he finished for her, "Indeed, it does." The princess was wide-eyed at the casualness of the statement, and uncertain of her own reply.

"You are being truthful? You are sure of your mind?" He smiled.

"Do you recall those first weeks we met, and you learned songs from me?" She nodded. "If I was sure at that time, then I am certainly sure now." A sudden thought seized her, and she tentatively tried to prod at his thoughts again. This time, however, she was surprised to feel his mental wall give way to her. As she entered his mind, a flurry of strong emotions assailed her—the strongest, she could clearly feel, was love. Unlike the dark, almost obsessive love of Telperinquar, or the shallow and desire-ridden love of her other suitors, Teleporno's love was quiet, gentle, and simply there. It demanded nothing, and required nothing. Even without a counterpart, his love struggled on, in pain perhaps, but not in sorrow. At this, another thought seized her.

'_You mean to tell me you loved me in Valimar, yet you refused my offer?' _she mind-spoke to him.

'_Yes.'_

'_Why?' _

'_Because I could not accept your offer of marriage for as long as you thought of it as simply an action. As much as it pained me to hurt you, I knew that your misguided reasoning was not a good basis for marriage.' _

'_But we might have turned out happily.'_

'_I cannot deny I wanted to try for that chance. But I knew it would most likely result in misery for both of us. And you know, Alatariel, I am not perfect. I, too, want you to truly love me, and me alone.' _

'_I…do. I do.' _She felt and saw him smile at the same time. It was an interesting experience."How long have you been pining, my little princess?" he continued, returning to physical speech. She flushed again.

"I truthfully do not know. I suppose I started feeling a little jealous of your niece during the time we sailed…but perhaps it began before that? I am not sure at all."

"For so long? Why did you not tell me?"

"I thought you were in love with Ninquelote, remember? And I don't think I was sure of what I felt anyway." He smiled again as she held out her hand shyly, even knowing full well they should have been past that. Teleporno took her hand gently.

"Are you now?" Alatariel thought about it briefly. Was she? Could she say that she was absolutely sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this one man?

"I do not know definitely, but I believe that I am." She looked down. "Is that…?"

"Enough?" The young prince nodded. "It is. Nothing can be absolute—that is the beauty of this world. Even if you do not know now, you will learn one day. Simply know, Alatariel, that I will give you my love regardless of what you choose." For no reason at all, it seemed, the princess suddenly felt her walls of isolation shatter around her, and she threw her arms around Teleporno and wept.

Voices disturbed them several minutes later. Alatariel immediately thought to stop crying and holding onto him, but Teleporno tightened his grip on her. _You can stay where you are, you know, _he thought to her_, I do not mind them seeing. Do you? _She smiled to him.

_No. _

* * *

He asked her a long time later why she had chosen to use the epessë when she had faced the king. They were walking hand in hand towards the throne room because Thingol wished to see them both about something important.

"I felt it was fitting," Alatariel replied with a shrug. Teleporno smiled again, and the princess bathed in its warmth. She was glad he smiled at her. It was comforting.

In the weeks that had passed after the confrontation in the garden, Alatariel and Teleporno had spent unreasonable amounts of time together, talking and laughing and sometimes simply existing. Ninquelote had been ecstatic to learn that her uncle and Alatariel had finally become lovers. "About time!" she had said. Ninquelote was also greatly amused to learn about Alatariel's misunderstanding. Now that everything was clear, Alatariel became closer to Ninquelote than before. Luthien, too, was glad to hear that things had worked out well for her friends, while Melian expressed her delight that Alatariel could concentrate once more.

Meanwhile, Alatariel's brothers had spread out into Beleriand. Findarato had gone to build himself a fortress similar to that of Thingol, which Findarato had already named Nargothrond. Artaresto, Angarato, and Aikanaro had gone with Findarato to help with the building. Only Alatariel remained in Doriath with her Teleporno.

When they reached the throne room, the gladness of the moment faded. A dark silence filled the chamber, accompanied by a faint tint of fear. Alatariel gripped Teleporno's hand a little more tightly as they approached the king of Doriath. Thingol's face was unsmiling, and his eyes were steely and hard. A cold fury burned in his being. Melian sat beside him, looking strangely and helplessly sad. Beside the throne, Luthien stood with her face pale in fear and doubt. Alatariel's brothers circled the area before the throne.

'_What do we do?'_ Alatariel thought to Teleporno.

'_We face it. You knew this day would come.' _Alatariel nodded at him mentally, feeling much stronger in his presence.

"Lady Galadriel," Thingol began in Sindarin, translating her name from the original Quenya. "I have just heard the entirety of the story of the departure of the Noldor from Aman. As you and your brothers are still my kin, you will be permitted to remain here, and your brothers will be permitted to enter Doriath at will. However, the rest of the Exiles will receive no further aid from me, and the language of the Kinslayers is forbidden forevermore in my lands." The young princess nodded, refusing to allow fear to overtake her emotions. "Lord Celeborn, choose your path wisely," he added, looking keenly at the prince. "You are all dismissed."

When they exited the hall, Alatariel, or rather, Galadriel, realized she was shaking. Her brothers surrounded her and the Telerin prince immediately. "Are you all right, Galadriel?" Findarato—Finrod now—asked in Sindarin. She nodded, clutching Teleporno's hand even more tightly. '_It is now Celeborn_,' she reminded herself, translating his name into Sindarin. Her brothers, she told herself, were now Finrod, Orodreth, Angrod, and Aegnor. As soon as she felt calm enough to speak, she looked back at her siblings.

"What happened?" she asked them. All four looked rather confused. Finrod answered.

"Thingol grew suspicious from hearing the rumors of the flight of the Noldor from Aman, and finally Lord Cirdan wrote to Thingol to tell him the truth. Thingol was angered, and declared that no trace of the Kinslaying should be ever heard of or seen again within the area of his power. We explained to him our side of the story, which was the only reason he allowed the children of Finarfin passage into Doriath." Galadriel could think of no reply.

"On a happier note," added Aegnor, "Nargothrond is just about finished. Why don't you come visit us for a while?" Galadriel glanced back at Celeborn, who smiled encouragingly.

"Thingol is very hot-headed," Celeborn told her, "It is probably a good idea to take a journey elsewhere while he cools down."

"I think I shall visit Nargothrond then," Galadriel told her brothers, "With Lord Celeborn, of course." Her brothers exchanged unsure glances, but Finrod nodded.

"We leave as soon as possible."

* * *

Life at Nargothrond was quite pleasant, as Galadriel found herself spending even more unreasonable amounts of time with Celeborn. Although she missed Melian, Luthien and Ninquelote—or rather, Nimloth—she was also glad to be away from the tension in Menegroth. The only incident that marred her blissfulness was a visit from her half-cousin Curufinwë—or in Sindarin, Curufin. The children of Finarfin had learned earlier that Feanaro, now Feanor, had died by virtue of a balrog fight. After much tribulation, Feanor's sons had each taken lands in Beleriand to settle.

When Galadriel entered the throne room with Celeborn, she found Finrod on his throne. Orodreth, Angrod, Aegnor, and Curufin stood around Finrod, glares exchanged bountifully among all of them. "What's going on?" Galadriel demanded.

"Lord Curufin desired to bring us tidings of our kinsmen," answered Finrod. "He also brings greetings to you from his son."

"Perhaps, dear cousin," added Curufin to Galadriel, "you may want to think a little more kindly of my son. After all, Thingol seems rather ill-disposed to the idea of letting his Telerin kin think of marrying a Noldo." The princess flushed. Celeborn was standing directly beside her, and Curufin was speaking as if the Teler were not around. And who was Curufin to think that he could tell Galadriel what to choose for her own life? She smiled slyly at her half-cousin.

"Your son is well, Lord Cousin?" she asked politely. He grinned sharply, thinking he had swayed Galadriel's resolve.

"He is. He asks of you often."

"Then I hope my rejection of his offer will not dampen his spirits." As she finished her statement, she turned towards Celeborn, who was still smiling gently at her. "I do believe Lord Celeborn would protest were I to be betrothed to Lord Tel—Celebrimbor," she corrected herself, a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

"I would indeed, my lady," Celeborn replied, in his usual quiet voice. Galadriel could feel the amusement hidden within the courtesy.

"Then I suppose there is nothing more to say," finished Galadriel, taking Celeborn's arm. "Shall we go, my lord?" He nodded, and the two turned to leave.

"You would go against the intentions of Thingol?" Curufin called after them, "You would follow a Teler instead of one of your own people?" Galadriel whirled back to face him. She was angry now.

"Lord Curufin," she answered coldly, looking directly into his eyes, "I have chosen my path. Lord Thingol has not barred me from seeing Lord Celeborn, and therefore I will continue to do so. No matter what bans are laid, there are certain things that Lord Thingol is wise enough to know he cannot forbid. This is _my_ choice, Lord Curufin, and will never be another's to make. Do not presume that you have _any_ power over this decision."

"Galadriel…" Finrod tried to interrupt, but Celeborn inserted himself gently into the conversation. The young Teler bowed to the Noldorin he-elves surrounding him.

"Lady Galadriel is correct." Celeborn spoke gently, but strongly, and all of the other six elves paused to listen. "The subject of her future should be her choice, and hers only. You should know her temperament well enough to understand: no ban could sway her resolve. Indeed, as she has said, this touches something that none can truly stop. Were you forbidden from your loved ones, you, too, would violate any laws to find them again." He bowed again.

"Mind your place, Teler," Curufin growled, causing Celeborn to bow again.

"I apologize if I have offended you, my lords, but this is a matter that touches me as well. My interference in such an issue would otherwise be quite reprehensible, but I hold Lady Galadriel's well-being very high in importance—higher, in fact, than the usual rules of decorum." Galadriel held her half-cousin's gaze levelly, challenging him to continue his tirade.

"Do not speak as though Lord Celeborn is of lower nature than any of us. He, too, is a high-elven prince of Aman. There are times when I believe he is more of a prince than others." She turned away again, taking Celeborn's arm once more. He smiled at her mentally as he escorted her away.

When they reached Galadriel's chambers, Celeborn released her arm and stood by the door politely, waiting for her to enter. She paused in her steps and turned back to him. "Celeborn?" she asked unsurely. "After all this, I wouldn't blame you if you just turned your back and walked away." He gave her a curious look.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, my people instigated a mass murder of yours, and Thingol would probably want you to find a nice, quiet girl who is not a Noldo. And my family isn't exactly being kind to you either." She felt a small wave of amusement wash into her mind from his.

"Lady Galadriel. What is this about your people and mine? Are you not a princess of the Teleri also? Are you not the daughter of the swan-maiden of Alqualondë? Did you not stand with me to defend the harbor? You are a Teler too, and one of Thingol's kinsmen."

"He'd still rather you change your mind about me."

"Thingol is very impulsive at times, and thus he indicated his displeasure with my choices before we left Doriath. But if you can defy your cousin, I can defy Thingol. As for the rest of your concerns, what could I possibly do with a nice, quiet girl who is not a Noldo? I think I should die of boredom." She laughed, placing a hand on his arm.

"Perhaps boredom is better than facing discourteous cousins."

"Are you calling me a bore, my lady?" he demanded with a straight face.

"I wouldn't dare, my lord," she replied likewise. He leaned forward and kissed her again.

"Then you shall have to deal with my boredom from now on." Before she could muster her wits to reply, he was gone. She shook her head to herself, wondering when he would ever become remotely predictable to her. Then she laughed as she realized this was who he was, and she would never be bored with it.


	11. Unity

**Notes:** So...I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I haven't abandoned the story, don't worry. It's just that my story is getting to the part where I have to match it with Silmarillion records, to make sure my history is correct, and it's kind of pain for me to do that. Also, I've gone back to school, and it's SO FREAKIN' busy.

Anyway, I don't know whether I like this chapter or not. It seems to be more of a transitional chapter--in other words, it's functional, but not necessarily the best writing.

Also, thanks SO SO much to sazza-da-vampire, Willow Spirit, Darkhorselover22, and I.H.N. for their reviews. Updates would not come...about ever...if it weren't for your encouragement. Thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

**10. Unity**

Several months later, Galadriel and Celeborn returned to Doriath, where Thingol seemed to have calmed down significantly. "Welcome back," Thingol told them when they visited the throne room, "I do apologize for anything impolite I said last time we met, but by way of explanation, I was very angry." Celeborn bowed.

"I do not blame you for your words, but I cannot agree with some of them," said the Teler, "for I wish to wed the Lady Galadriel, if she will have me." Three responses came at the same time.

"You're getting married?" cried Luthien.

"How wonderful!" rejoined Nimloth.

"What?" demanded Thingol. Melian merely smiled, as everybody looked to Galadriel for her answer. The young Noldorin princess glanced in a circle around her, then fixed her gaze on Celeborn. She knew her answer, but she was unsure of how she should give it.

Suddenly, Celeborn found his lips occupied by a furiously blushing Galadriel.

'_I take that as a Yes_,' he murmured mentally.

'_Do you even need to ask?_' she replied.

When they parted again, they found a room full of advisors, the royal family, and Nimloth all staring at them with wide eyes. Celeborn bowed again.

"Forgive us, my lord," he said to Thingol, "my lady sometimes has unusual methods of responding to questions. Will you give us your blessing?" The look in Celeborn's eyes seemed to tell everyone that he would marry his lady even without a blessing. Everyone waited for the king's reply.

Thingol's brow was knit together, and his expression belied none of his thoughts. Melian laid a hand on his arm and gave him a gentle, loving look. The furrows in Thingol's forehead slowly smoothened, and the corners of his lips gradually turned upward. He spoke. "May the blessings of the Valar go with the both of you forever, and may your marriage be blissful and beautiful." There was a pause before Thingol continued. "When shall we hold the wedding?"

* * *

Lord Celeborn of the Teleri and Lady Galadriel of the Noldor were married in Doriath on a sunny morning, less than a month after their return from Nargothrond. The king and queen were present, and Luthien and Nimloth attended the bride, while Celeborn invited his brother Galathil's family. It was a quiet affair, during which Melian blessed the couple and Thingol formally recognized their marriage. 

Luthien and Nimloth could hardly contain their excitement, and persuaded Thingol to declare a holiday. All the elves in Menegroth came to dance at the evening feast, which ended up being a grand affair. Very few, besides the couple's family, noticed that the bride and groom had retired early. However, Nimloth and Luthien, who had lately become close friends, giggled together by the fire about the implications of the departed newlyweds, as well as about the young men who winked in their direction.

After their wedding, Celeborn reverted to his post as royal advisor, and Galadriel continued her lessons with Melian. Galadriel's brothers occasionally visited Doriath, and all four he-elves had to admit their sister was happily married. Years flowed by in the First Age. Men arrived in Middle-Earth, and history moved with them. The elves fought many wars against the dark powers of the north, even as elven fortresses sprung up across the land. The three Noldorin families formed sometimes-grudging alliances with each other, and Thingol strove to protect his land from the darkness. Even so, Galadriel and Celeborn lived peacefully in a quiet corner of Menegroth, only half-aware of the overshadowing threat.

But as the First Age passed, the blissful couple gradually learned of the sorrowful power of darkness. In the battle called Dagor Bragollach, Galadriel's brothers Angrod and Aegnor were killed, as was her uncle Fingolfin. Fingolfin's son Fingon was crowned High King of the Noldor. At the same time, deep in the heart of Menegroth, Galadriel wept for her brothers and her uncle, and it was Celeborn who sat with her until she slept. For several days, Galadriel remained subdued in spirit, until Celeborn finally cornered her.

"You grieve," he said to her, and it was half a question. She nodded. "Why?"

"Do you not know?"

"Would you have me tell you plainly?"

"I would."

"You sorrow for your family, but also for yourself. And rightly. This is the first time you have ever felt the utter loss of someone so close, and even thus you were robbed of several people at once." There was silence as Galadriel broke into tears again. "What would you have me do?" Celeborn asked her finally, causing his wife to embrace him tightly.

"Promise me I shall never lose you."

"You know already you will not," he replied, and she smiled for the first time in several days. After this, Galadriel quickly returned to normal, reassuring herself that Celeborn was in little peril, for Thingol refused to endanger his people by participating in the wars against the dark power of Morgoth.

Time continued. Galadriel knew when Luthien fell in love with a Man named Beren, and Celeborn was present when Thingol sent Beren on a fool's quest for one of Feanor's lost silmaril jewels. Celeborn calmed Galadriel when news came that Finrod had died saving Beren, and Galadriel calmed Luthien when Beren died saving Doriath. And when Luthien followed her lover to the dark halls of Mandos, and Thingol fell into a sickness, both Celeborn and his lady were present at the Sindarin princess's funeral to comfort each other and the king of Doriath.

* * *

Not long after Luthien's death, Galadriel visited Nargothrond again, bringing her husband with her. By now, of all her brothers, only Orodreth was left, and he ruled Nargothrond as Finrod's heir. Orodreth had married while he lived in Nargothrond, and his wife bore him a lovely daughter named Finduilas. The young princess immediately attached herself to Galadriel, and the two were inseparable for the entire visit. 

Late one evening, on the day before they were to depart for Doriath, Celeborn found his wife kneeling beside the bed in their guest chamber with her face in her arms. He felt for her aura and sensed a deep melancholy. Upon hastening to her side, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Alatariel," he whispered. "Would it help you to tell me what troubles you?" Galadriel smiled mentally, and he felt it.

_'That is what I love most about you_,' she thought to him, '_You convince me to listen to your advice without ever using force_.'

_'I do not believe it is possible to force you to do anything, so what would be the use in trying?'_ he replied.

"Could you listen?" she said aloud, looking up into his face, "Do you not mind hearing my complaints?"

"If I minded, I would not have married you." The amusement in his mind sent warm rays of sun into her soul.

"I looked into Finduilas's eyes today," she began. Celeborn raised an eyebrow but did not speak. "What I saw…I have never seen a future of such unspeakable horror in one as glad as she. She shall suffer…"

"She was born to the house of Finarfin, my lady, and your house is immersed unalterably in sorrow." He hesitated before continuing, "Even with your power, you cannot look into what lies within your own future." Galadriel started.

"Have you looked?"

"I have."

"And what did you see?"

"Immeasurable sorrow, counterweighted only by immeasurable strength. Your niece shall grow to be like you, self-confident and resilient."

"And what did you see in young Gwindor?" she continued. A swirl of sadness appeared briefly in Celeborn's eyes.

"He shall suffer, even, perhaps, more than Finduilas, for he already has a great strength of will, the kind that will let him live when he would rather be dead."

"Then it is hopeless for them?" Galadriel demanded, her eyes filling with tears she tried not to shed. "They seem so beautiful and so in love." Celeborn smiled as he brushed the tears from his wife's lashes.

"At least they will have this—the blissful, innocent mornings of young love at the prime of Nargothrond—at least they will have these days to remember in dark times."

* * *

When they returned to Menegroth again, Celeborn helped Melian run Doriath, until the Valar granted Luthien's return and she healed her father. Afterwards, Luthien left Doriath again and dwelled with Beren in the wild. The couple took with them the silmaril jewel Beren had brought back and disappeared into the wild. 

More years passed, and news began to arrive in Doriath that the elves were once more at war with the dark powers of the north. Gwindor had brought a Man named Turin to Nargothrond, where Finduilas's heart turned from her betrothed to the stranger. When the dark lord attacked Nargothrond, the Man had convinced Orodreth to attack rather than defend. Orodreth agreed, and took his troops out of the fortress, where he and his men, Gwindor included, perished in the fray. Finduilas was pinned to a tree by a group of orcs, and the Man disappeared. Nargothrond, the beautiful cave palace and renowned fortress of the Noldor, fell to ruin, and became the abode of a dragon.

Galadriel mourned the passing of the last of her brothers, yet she smiled at the end of that day, knowing that her family would suffer less in Mandos, and that her husband stayed by her side to watch over her. And soon, the tragedy passed, and life continued to flow gently through the peaceful land of Doriath. As the First Age passed thus, Celeborn and Galadriel lived quietly, watching the course of history.


End file.
